The present invention is directed to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as pan-seasonal (Lotus berthelotiixc3x97Lotus maculata)xc3x97Lotus maculata relating to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/545,234 filed Apr. 7, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cPan-Seasonal Lotus Vine Plant and Methods of Breeding and Propagating the Samexe2x80x9d, from which priority is claimed. Application Ser. No. 09/545,234 is hereby incorporated by reference for all it discloses, as if it were set forth herein in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as (Lotus berthelotiixc3x97Lotus maculata)xc3x97Lotus maculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiGoxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the accompanying photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in Coquille, Oreg., by the inventor, Harlan Cosner, as described herein.
The plant is intended primarily to be ornamentally used in, for example, hanging baskets, in colder regions of the United States, and possibly as ground cover in regions of warmer winters, with minimum temperatures above 25xc2x0 F.
xe2x80x98TiGoxe2x80x99 is a result of a cross between a Lotus berthelotiixc3x97Lotus maculata and a Lotus maculata. The pollen parent was xe2x80x98Amazon Sunset-Axe2x80x99, of pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/545,234 filed Apr. 7, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cPan-Seasonal Lotus Vine Plant and Methods of Breeding and Propagating the Samexe2x80x9d. The seed parent was an unnamed yellow Lotus maculata seedling.
The seed parent was of similar color, but it did not flower unless it received a vernalization period of at least 30 days of minimum temperatures below 40xc2x0 F. It then flowered for about 45 consecutive days. Flowering then ceased again until it was again vernalized. The instant plant does not require vernalization, and flowers continuously as long as the minimum temperature remains below 65xc2x0 F. Flowering may decrease if the minimum temperature exceeds 65xc2x0 F. Flowering may also decrease in possible photoperiodic reaction to winter short dull days.
The primary difference between the pollen parent and the instant plant is in flower color, the flowers of the instant plant appear yellow when observed at a distance of a few feet while the flowers of the pollen parent appear scarlet or red.
The instant plant was discovered as a seedling from a controlled cross-pollination made by the inventor under greenhouse conditions. The plant was produced in a controlled breeding program at Coquille, Oreg. First asexual production was completed in Coquille, Oreg. at least as early as Aug. 5, 1998.
Asexual propagation of the cultivar by lateral or apical stems with leaves has proven the plant to be stable in successive generations.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
A new and distinct cultivar of (Lotus berthelotiixc3x97Lotus maculata)xc3x97Lotus maculata having a pendulous plant habit and pan-seasonal production of yellow-red bi-color flowers, which appear yellow from a distance of a few feet. xe2x80x9cPan-seasonalxe2x80x9d refers to instant plant""s ability to produce flowers throughout the year in most climate zones.